1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a negative-film holder arranged to accommodate a so-called negative film after processsing and, more praticularly, to a film holder which is used for storing a processed photographic film and which is convenient for a printing operation to be conducted after processing.
2. Related Background Art
It has heretofore been common practice for processed negative films to be returned to customers in the form of cut film pieces each having a predetermined number of frames and being accommodated in a thin, transparent film holder made from a synthetic-resin film. It is also known that conventional holders for reversal films consist of relatively thick film holding frames (mounts) each of which holds one of the separate frames cut from a processed film.
Such a conventional negative film holder has a number of disadvantages. For example, since the conventional negative holder easily curves due to its own weight while its one end is being supported in one hand, it is necessary to support both ends of the negative holder using both hands. Accordingly, such a negative holder is inconvenient to handle, particularly when the film images are to be viewed. In addition, since the negative film holder is semi-transparent, it is difficult to observe the negative film when accommodated in the holder. Moreover, in the case of extra printing, a time-consuming operation is required to compare the negative film with the prints.
Also since the holders for reversal films are provided individually, a time-consuming operation is needed to retrieve a desired frame.
Further, both types of holder merely have the function of holding film pieces and their added values are therefore low. In particular, since negative films are inconvenient and difficult to handle, only an extremely limited number of experts can actively utilize the negative films if there is a need, for example, to trim a portion of one picture. Accordingyly, with the conventional form of photographic-film holder, it has been impossible to enhance the added value of negative films.